


Thank god you're hot

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Series: Short works [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Short little Soulmate story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Short works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604011
Comments: 8
Kudos: 298





	Thank god you're hot

**Author's Note:**

> Normal soul mate identifying marks rules, the first words your soulmate ever says to you are on you skin.
> 
> Not beta read, but thats normal for my work.

Peter didn't know what to think about his soul mark. Written in scratchy handwriting vertically down his sternum were the words "I think I'm in love".

One side of him though what a cheesy pick up line? His soulmate is just gonna walk up, no introduction just straight to bad flirting.

Yet on the other side just looking at it gave Peter Butterflies.

Also the bullying once people found out about it was insufferable. 

Pass someone a pencil in class, "Thanks Pete, I think I'm in love with you!"

Just walking through the halls and bumping into someone, "Oof, oh wait I think I'm in love with you."

God his soulmate had better be hot after putting him through all this.  
*****

Wade loved his soul mark. Capitol L-O-V-E loved it. 

He constantly ran his fingers on his sternum, pretending he could feel the uniformly print words. "Thank god you're hot."

Who cares if it made him and his soulmate superficial, they were gonna think he was hot and thats good enough for him.

Anytime he's having a bad day or to many people gagged at the sight of him, he runs his hands over his soulmark and smiles to himself.  
****

Peter flew through the air landing in front of the would be robbers, "Drop the cash and I'll give you a forty-five second head start on running away."

"Is he serious?," one whispered to the other.

"Yes, I was," Spider-Man whispered back before knocking the two goons head together, "but I am also very impatient, so whatever."

Spider-Man got to work tying the robbers up and glanced over his shoulder just in time to see someone trying to grab the bags.

He flipped around and gave a swift kick to the third robber, webbing him to the wall.

He walked over to quip at his newest capture, at the same time that the weirdly attractive even though hes decked out in red leather man spoke.

"I think I'm in love."

Peter froze, his mind going haywire.

The man kept chattering, "Hi, I'm Deadpool. Totally wasn't trying to steal all that money just now. I mean I'm not against stealing but, I also don't pick up peoples sloppy seconds. Pft, what I lie, I for sure have picked up some sloppy seconds, and thirds probably some fourths."

Peter attempted to zone out of what he was saying. Deadpool, he knew that name; he knew it really well.

He might have a very dirty secret crush on the Mercenary that was often mistaken for him. But that body, how could he not?

Deadpool was still chattering and Peter groaned, "Thank God you're hot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Follow my Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
